BATTLE SCARS!
by Dune7
Summary: Sagat is viciously attacked by a mysterious group of warriors sent to test him. While in the midst of battle,the Muay Thai warrior flashes back to his origins,his rise and fall in the world of street fighting and tournament battles.
1. Chapter 1

BATTLE SCARS!  
A STREET FIGHTER ORIGIN STORY ABOUT SAGAT.

Somewhere in Thailand inside an old abandoned warehouse..  
..an intense battle of one against many was about to take place.

The opposed was a seven foot tall moutain of muscle and fighting skill.  
He was a national hero in his homeland and once a great champion in the Street Fighter/World Warrior tournament circuit.

He was known as Sagat.

And his opponents those that there were opposing him stood in the very shadows across from him.

He could not see them clearly in the darkness,but he sensed,he knew they were all.  
They appeared to be a group of fighters themselves.  
Some were cuthroats,some were bruisers,some ninjas and the rest were of some fighting style or other.

It mattered not to as why they wanted to fight Sagat,he cared not for their reasons.  
What mattered to him was that as a longtime street fighting warrior,he needed training,and he needed some now.  
He desired an intense all out battle-and this was the perfect place and time for it.

Sagat grinned and adressed the group of fighters.  
"You wish to face me?"he said. "Then do it now."

The lead fighter emerged from the shadows.  
He was a medium sized but well muscled fighter in a set of white gi pants and black belt and wore a pair of wooden sandals and had a strange widow's peak hairstyle.

"Huh."he said in an annoyed tone. "As arrogant as I heard,one eye. Come-my fellow warriors-let us take on this bastard-for the first one to take him down shall be as legendary as Ryu himself! CHARGE!"

Sagat's eyes narrowed and a sneer formed around his mouth at the lead fighter's bravado.  
"Fools."he thought. "Well,no matter-I need a workout anyways."

The lead karate and several other fighters charged at Sagat as they ran across the room straight at the lone kickboxer.

The lead karate fighter took a flying leap at Sagat and attempted a single flying kick,but before he knew it...he was struck down mid-air by one of Sagat's hard punching fists.

A sickening smack was heard and the karate fighter crashed to the floor,and was immediately out cold.

"Who's next?"said Sagat as he kept himself in his defense stance.

The next wave of fighters charged foolishly at the Muay Thai warrior.

Each one was knocked to the floor in turn as Sagat punched and kicked them aside with his massive limbs of power.  
Sagat snorted in irritation by the amateurish efforts of his attackers.  
"Is this the best any of you can do?"he snapped. "I grow tired of this display already!"

Suddenly,as if his request was answered,one lone brazillian fighter slid towards Sagat across the dusty floor and slammed both of his feet into his shins,knocking him backwards a few feet.

Once he found his opening,the caperioa then did a flying roundhouse kick across Sagat's face.  
Sagat clutched his right cheek from the sharp pain that was afflicted upon him.  
"Ah,now that's more like it."he said whilst grinning.

The brazillian then went for another attack.  
He attempted a single leg sweep with both his feet,but Sagat jumped over it and landed a flying knee crash into the youth's face.  
The impact sent the caperioa sliding backwards across the floor.

Sagat then felt his very gut get slammed by a flying headbutt of a large wrestler type.  
He skidded once again across the floor,but he kept on the defense as the wrestler charged at him again.

The big bald burly then swung his right arm in a clothesline attack,but Sagat ducked it and then slammed him square in the face with a single Tiger Shot.  
"TIGER!"he shouted and knocked the wreslter backwards in turn.

He found the wrestler to still be standing,so he then charged up his fists for another massive Tiger Shot.  
"TIGER!"Sagat shouted again and blasted the wrestler across the room with the larger version of his projectile.

Sagat was then taken by suprise as he saw a single black clad ninja slam a flying kick into his face and then knocked him backwards with a rising kick to the head.

Sagat crashed against a nearby wall.  
He then wiped blood from his very nose.  
"Hmmm.."he thought. "..it appears that these warrior lowlifes may yet become a real challenge to me after all.  
Well...the main objective is to never surrender-never give up-never!"

Sagat's thoughts flashed back to an earlier time when he was a youth in the streets of Bangkok Thailand.

FLASHBACK 1.  
He ran through the streets of the filthier littered areas of the city where he stealed and scrounged for his sick mother.

Sagat knew his mother didn't have to long to live ever since she was striken from a deadly polio virus,but he vowed to take care of her no matter what.  
He vowed to not abandon the way his father did long ago.

Sagat managed to steal enough money to buy his mother some proper food,but when he arrived back at the hut they were living in...he found to his sadness..that she passed away that morning.

He was heartbroken,but vowed to never give up on life-he would honor her memory-and fight on!

Sagat was unsure what to do with his life next,would he join the military-continue to be a theif-what exactly?

Days later after he had his late mother buried he wandered around town and came across a Muay Thai boxing match at the local gym.  
Sagat saw not one but two Thai locals fight it out in a boxing ring,both using the deadly art of Muay Thai style kickboxing against each other.

They both collided their fists,elbows and knees into each other,both trying to gain the upper hand in combat.  
It was from watching the match,that Sagat became inspired.

He knew right then and there what his new life would be dedicated to-the art of Muay Thai!

Sagat then studied and practiced the art as his body grew to teenhood.  
He practiced long hours in the jungles of Thailand.

He punched and kicked various large and thick trees until his muscles became large and thick.  
Sagat began to learn the way of the elbow strike,the knee strike and other punch and kick attacks.

Sagat trained himself until he was 17 and his small frame of a body began to grow several feet tall until he made enough muscles in his body to perform attacks.

Sagat then sat meditating beneath a tree in the late evening,a single camp fire was lit before him.  
"This.."he thought. "..this is not only the national sport of my country,but for me it is a vast way of life.  
I must master it no matter what-I must!"

Sagat then returned to his boyhood city and entered the gym. He vowed to actually face and defeat an actual fighter.

There,he found the same two young men dressed in their kickboxing togs and fighting it out with each other again.  
The fighter on the left had dark red hair and wore a set of green boxing shorts,while the fighter on the right had a single black mohawk and wore a set of yellow boxing shorts.

Within minutes,the red haired one,slammed a knee to the mohawk's chin and knocked him a few feet away.  
"Now I got you!"said the red head.  
He then swung his body around and landed a turn kick into the mohawk's face,knocking him literally to the floor.

The mohawk landed with a sickening thud,the red head had won the match.  
"YEAH!"said the gym coach as he approached the red head. "Way to go-Ayac!"he said. "You keep this up and you'll make it to the next King of Muay Thai tournament."  
"Oh yeah,and against the grand bastard Nuan Khan himself!"said Ayac with a smirk. "Yes,it's high time someone toppled that brute once and for all."

Sagat then stepped up to the ring.  
"Care to test out your skills again?"he called to him.  
"Huh?"said Ayak as he turned to see Sagat entering the ring.  
"Hmmm..a newcomer,and a pretty tall one at that I see."said the coach. "What's your name young one?"  
"Sagat."he said. "And I intend to become the next great star in Muay Thai!"

Ayak snorted in disgust.  
"Oh great."he said annoyed. "Yet another hot shot for me to beat the hell out of!  
Well then, ..if it's pain you want-you've come to the right place."

Sagat sneered at the fighter's arrogance.  
"Prepare...to be toppled."said Sagat as he approached the kickboxer.  
"You sure about this Ayak?"said the coach. "He's a few feet taller than you for starters."  
"So,what?"said Ayak. "Neither height nor strength from my opponents bother me. I'll just send this piece of gutter trash back whence he came."

The two fighters approached each other,took up their stances and the match began.

Sagat made the first move as he did a turn elbow at Ayak.  
Ayak dodged it and then moved in with a punch to Sagat's ribs.

Sagat winced in pain,but kept on his feet.  
Ayak then went for an attack,he thrust his entire left leg out in the form of a high kick at Sagat!

Sagat saw it coming,ducked it and then went for a rising Knee strike to Ayak's abdomen.  
The blow was so hard and sure it sent Ayak flying backwards.

"Wow-that kids's got heart alright!"thought the coach. "As well as the muscle and the moves so far!"  
Ayak managed to catch his breath,and was pretty pissed at the situation.  
"Alright punk!"he spat. "I'm the best this gym has got and there's no way in hell a newcomer like you is gonna take me down!"  
"Well then."said Sagat. "Come and get what's coming to you."

"If you insist!"said Ayak as he came rushing in at Sagat.  
The hot-headed fighter came in with a punch to the left side of Sagat's head,and then he thrust a rising knee into his chest.  
But to his suprise,Sagat didn't falter from either blow.

"My turn!"said Sagat.  
Ayak was about to go for another attack,but Sagat swung down and tripped him up with a fast and hard leg sweep.  
Once he was down,Sagat thrust himself into the air and brought his very right fist down upon Ayak's head.

With a loud and sickening crack,he knocked Ayak clean out!

Sagat had at last won his first real match.  
"Wow!"said the coach. "You-you did it!"

Sagat smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
"Was there ever any doubt?"he said. "But one victory is not enough,coach. I must-I must seek out more!  
I must harden my edge!"

"I hear ya on that one,Sagat."said coach. "Here,why don't you let me take you to the local temples and you can learn further from them the more advanced art of Muay Thai if you're looking for more of that edge?"

Sagat nodded in agreement.  
"Very well."he said. "My training shall continue."

Sagat then exited from the ring and was about to head to the training room with the coach.  
He then carefully rubbed at the left side of his head where Ayak had struck him.  
He wiped blood from the area and realised he had his very first battle scar.

"Something wrong there,Sagat?"asked the coach.  
"Hmmm..nothing really."he answered. "Just never been scarred before-till now."  
"Better get used to that when you fight someone."said the coach. "I have a feeling it's gonna happen to you for a long time to come."  
"Of that I have no doubt."said Sagat with a grin.

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

Sagat stood before his defeated attackers once again.  
"Huh,you all put up quite a fight there."he said whilst catching his breath. "But not enough against me.  
Now-if you'll excuse me."

Suddenly...  
"Oh no,you don't-!"said one of the fighters as he arose to face Sagat again.  
It was the same japanese fighter in white gi pants and sandals.

Sagat raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"Didn't I defeat you already?"he said.  
"Yeah,but i'm still breathing aren't I?"said the karate fighter.  
"And believe me,we're just getting good and warmed up-one eye!"

The karate fighter takes another run and jump at Sagat,but this time he leaps completely over him and lands on the other side of the room.  
Sagat swings around just in time for the japanese youth to ram his right foot into his abdomen.

The flying kick causes Sagat to go skidding across the floor on his very feet.  
Once he was wide open,the karate fighter then did a flying axe kick down on him.

Sagat managed to block it off at the last second which caused the japanese to bounce away from him.  
"My turn!"said Sagat.

He then jumped upwards and slammed a flying kick into the youth's head,knocking him down to the floor.  
Sagat then landed a drop kick into the punk's stomach,once again rendering him unconscious.

"Now-stay down,you pathetic loser!"he said."Your pitiful attacks do nothing to me!"

Suddenly,Sagat felt a giant pair of hands grab him by the back of his throat.  
"Wha-GAAAK!"he cried as he felt an intense pressure around his neck.

"Grrrr-you will die!"said a hard and gruff voice as the hands continued to apply pressure around Sagat's neck.  
Sagat,acting quickly then slammed his right elbow into his attacker's ribs,allowing the hands to let loose of his neck.

Sagat then swung around and found a large wrestler,just as tall as he was standing before him.  
The wrestler was similar to the russian fighter Zangeif,who Sagat had fought recently with as well.

He was bald like Sagat,but had a thick black beard,brown grip gloves on his hands and wore a set of black shorts and matching boots.  
"Grrr-you won't do that to me again!"said the wrestler. "I kill bastards like you!"

Sagat sneered in disgust.  
"Then come at me again oaf!"he said. "I welcome it!"

The wreslter then lunged at Sagat,his hands outreached for the kill.

Sagat then thrust both of his fists forward and fired off a single Tiger shot at the wrestler.  
The projectile hit the thug square in the eyes,knocking him backwards and momentarilly blinded him.

Sagat then saw his chance as he charged up another Tiger Shot,this time it was his Tiger Cannon blast.

"TIGER CANNON!"hollored Sagat as he unleashed his Tiger Cannon projectile.  
"Whu-GAHH!"cried the wrestler just before he was hit head on by the larger and more fiery projectile.  
The impact sent the loser thug flying and crashing through a nearby wall.

Sagat walked over and stood before the fallen and now unconscious wrestler.  
He just smirked and snorted in irritation at his latest fallen foe.

"This..is getting a tad boring."he said.  
Suddenly,he felt something stab him in the very back.  
"Erk-what th-?"said Sagat as he swung around to see who it was this time.

It was a medium sized japanese man decked out in a jet black ninja costume complete with a facial mask and wielding a razor sharp katana blade.  
"You're good at defeating the inferior,Sagat."said the ninja. "But let's see you take on someone far more superior."

Sagat snorted again in arrogance.  
"You think I fear just a mere ninja?"he said. "I've even fought your kind once before in my travels."  
"Not this one you haven't."said the ninja. "BEHOLD!"

The ninja then vanished in thin air.  
"Huh,just trickery on your part."said Sagat. "I have no time nor any patience to fight even of you to begin with."

Suddenly,Sagat felt a sharp kick to his midsection,knocking him backwards.  
"NO,SAGAT!"shouted the voice of the same ninja. "You will face me-or die where you stand! And it seems to me that I myself have the home advantage.

Sagat growled in anger.  
"If you think you can take me down while you're invisible-YOU'RE MISTAKEN!"he said.

Sagat then started to move around the move while he kept on his defensive.  
He then started to swing punches and kicks at the air,trying to find the invisible ninja.  
"HAHAHA!"mocked the ninja. "And if you think you can find me that way-you're dreaming!"

Sagat then felt a sharp cut from the ninja's blade on his left arm.  
Dark red blood oozed from his arm,and Sagat was reminded of the many scars that he was inflicted by in his years of fighting in the ring.  
"Scars.."he thought. "...and the coach I trained under was correct,I was to go through many many more to come."

FLASHBLACK 2.  
Sagat trained twice as hard as before under the gym coach,he continued to harden and prepare his body for many fights and years to come.  
He slammed his very fist and feet against the sandbags,he lifted the wieghts that were present to him. His body,his soul his very being became what it was to be in the battles to come.

Once the coach felt that Sagat had trained enough,he pit him against many of the local Thai fighters who also trained in the gym.  
Sagat also faced dangerous street fighters outside the ring. His reputation was getting to be known more in the gym and the streets,but..by the time he reached age 17 he knew he needed a bigger edge than before.

One day whilst walking through the streets of Bangkok and through the area of Wat Arun Sagat himself spotted a poster across one of the temple buildings.

It was a large colorful poster that had a shadow image of a muay thai kickboxer and across it's Silhouette were the words "THE ANNUAL KING OF MUAY THAI TOURNAMENT BATTLE!" "COMING SOON!"

Below the flyer poster was it's location and what to expect.  
A single smirk then formed across Sagat's lips,then the smirk formed into a wide toothed grin.  
"Perfect."he thought. "Just what I needed."

Later that evening,Sagat trained again in the gym and continued to punch and kick the massive sandbag before him.  
"Yes-"he thought. -I shall win the title and become a great champion in my country!"

The coach was aware of what Sagat was doing,but felt a sense of concern for him.  
"I sure hope he knows what he's doing."he thought. "Sagat may have become a hot shot in the 3 years he's been here,but..he knows nothing of the one he may fight for the title. The one they call-NUAN KHAN!"

A week later,the day arrived and the annual contest had arrived in a battle dome in the heart of the city of Bangkok.

Sagat himself had arrived along with the rest of the contestants.  
There were not only local Muay Thai fighters,but some were also from other countries who trained and fought in the famed fighting style. Some from America,some from the UK and some from China as well as Africa. There were even a few female fighters amongst them.

Sagat was dressed in a pair of white and red boxer shorts,white bandage wrappings across his fists and feet and his long red hair was tied back in a single pony tail and a single white headband was worn around his head which completed his appearance.

"Huh,who's the tall bastard?"thought an american fighter with blonde hair as he watched Sagat from the distance.

The entire line up of Thai Fighters were lined up to a single large and round fighting ring.  
Crowds of people from the across the city and perhaps the world were all gathered to see the event.

The announcer,a short and pudgy local wearing a green suit with shades then approached the fighters from across the ring.  
"Alright,welcome one and all to the King of Muay Thai tournament guys and gals! We of the fghter's organization hoped that you've trained hard for the event because quite frankly you're all gonna need it-and that's a damn hard fact here and now,heh-heh.

Alright,the rules are simple,fight your opponent in the most skilled and clean manner till one you wins. You fight in the elimination matches and if you're still standing,you make it to the finals. And speaking of the finals-some of you will have the honor and priveledge to face-Nuan Khan himself-our reigning champion."

Many gasps and whispers were heard in the crowd of fighters,but Sagat himself had not really heard of this fighter till now.  
"Heh-no matter."he thought. "I will fight him and if it comes to that-end him."

"Alright people."said the announcer. "Line up-and be ready-and I do mean be ready for anything in this battle!"

The entire crowd of kickboxers all lined up and waited for the contest to begin.  
TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT IN PART TWO SAGAT CONTINUES HIS FIGHT AGAINST THE SEEMINGLY UNSTOPPABLE WARRIORS HE IS CORNERED BY! MEANWHILE,SAGAT'S FLASHBACK STORY ALSO CONTINUES AS HE FACES THE MUAY THAI TOURNAMENT CHAMPION NUAN KHAN.  
A GREAT VICTORY THAT WOULD CHANGE HIS LIFE FOREVER!


	2. Chapter 2

BATTLE SCARS PART TWO!

Sagat suddenly snapped out of his reminiscing to concentrate on the current battle at hand.

There was an invisible enemy,a no good ninja coward taunting and injuring him all the while.  
Sagat growled in anger at his cowardly opponent.

"Spineless bastard!"he shouted. "Stop with your paltry tricks and face me like a true warrior!"  
The ninja laughed in the darkness.  
"If you think i'm going to turn visible again,you must take me for a bigger fool than you are,one eye!"he said.

"I suppose i'll take that as a no."said Sagat. "Very well..!"

Sagat then took a step back and then charged up his very fist full of bright orange ki energy.  
"I'll blast you out of there you coward!"he said.

Sagat then started to fire several Tiger Shots into the very darkness and air where the invisible ninja dwelled.

"TIGER-TIGER-TIGERRR!"shouted the Muay Thai as he fired off several red orange projectiles into the very darkness.

Some shots hit some crates,some hit some building materials,literally shattering and splintering them to pieces.  
Until at last,the final Tiger Shot found it's mark as a loud painful grunt was heard.

"EERR-DAMMIT!"cried the stealth ninja as he staggered backwards and into a nearby wall.  
"FOUND YOU!"said Sagat as he fired again.

The ninja hit the floor just as the projectile crashed through the wall.  
Once he landed,the ninja lost his concentration and re-appeared in his black costume.

Sagat then leapt forward and landed directly over the fallen ninja.  
"Anymore tricks for you to use?"he said.

The ninja gulped nervously but immediately shook off his fear as he leapt upwards to attack Sagat.

"YAAHH!"cried the ninja as he quickly unsheathed his back sword and attempted to swing at Sagat.  
But Sagat saw the pitiful attack coming a mile away as he then caught the ninja by the wrist and literally squeezed all the circulation out of his very arm.

"AAARRGH-LET GO DAMN YOU!"cried the ninja as intense pain surged through his body.  
"I've fought better ninjas than you,welp!"said Sagat. "You're just a bargain basement ninja."

Sagat then threw the ninja upwards and finished him off with a Rising Tiger Upper.  
The impact was so great it sent the ninja crashing through the ceiling and out into the star filled night.

Sagat snorted in irritation.  
"Pathetic that's what he was-simply pathetic. In my lifetime,i've fought many harder and better opponents than that!"

FLASHBACK CONTINUES AGAIN.

That evening at the King of Muay Thai Tournament arean in Thailand..

Sagat stood amongst the other contestants,he was nervous for sure,but just as excited to take on all that stood before him.  
If he won,he would take the first step towards becoming a full fledged street fighter-muay thai and all!

The announcer then stepped up the platform and made the new announcement.

"ALRIGHT FIGHTERS!"he said into his mic. "LINE UP AND WAIT FOR YOUR NAME TO BE CALLED!  
THE 5th ANNUAL KING OF MUAY THAI TOURNAMENT HAS BEGUN!"

The fights went off without a hitch as many various muay thai kickboxers fought it out in fast and furious elimination matches.

And after various other fighters bit the dust, at last Sagat himself was up for his first ever match in the contest.  
He stepped up into the ring and faced his first opponent.  
His opponent was a fellow Thai local,and almost as tall as he was,well muscled and wore a set of green and red shorts and wore a pair of red boxing gloves.

Sagat nodded in a serious tone and waited for the referee to say the word.  
"Ready-FIGHT!"called the referee.

Sagat and his opponent stepped up to each other,took up their fight stances and the match began.

His opponent made the first move as he swung around and did a turn elbow strike against Sagat.  
Sagat flinched but saw it coming,so he immediately blocked it off with his right arm.

His opponent bounced off,he was a little peeved at what happened,but kept his composure.  
Sagat then hopped off his feet and then went for his own attack.  
He rushed forward and did a rising Tiger Knee,and right into his opponent's abdomen.

The blow from his knee was so hard it sent the kickboxer falling backwards.

The kickboxer nearly fell on his back,but managed to stay on his feet for more.  
He then rushed forward again and attempted a flying thrust punch at Sagat.

Sagat quickly reacted and ducked his very fist.  
This gave Sagat a major opening as he launched into his Tiger Uppercut.

His very fist rocketed upwards and collided with the Thai's chin.  
The impact sent the kickboxer flying into the air and finished it with him crashing to the floor.

He was out,Sagat had won his very first Muay Thai match.  
"THE WINNER-SAGAT!"said the referee.

The crowds cheered wildly to the new fighter.

Sagat looked down at his very fist and clenched it.  
"Yes.."he thought. "...this is what I was destined for!"

The matches continue as Sagat himself literally plowed through the competition.

An hour later,once the elimation rounds were done,only two fighters remained in the finals.  
One was Sagat,the other was another Thailand fighter,he was at mid height and he wore a set of blue shorts,and wore black boxing gloves.

The referee approached the final pair and made the call.  
"READY-FIGHT!"he called.

Sagat made the first move as he lunged a flying Tiger Knee at his opponent,but the Thai dodged it.  
He then landed a drop elbow into the side of Sagat's head.

Sagat winced in pain,but kept solid as a rock.  
He then went for another attack,and tried for a high kick at him.  
The kickboxer dodged it again and then thrust a knee strike of his own at Sagat,hitting him in the very chest.

Sagat coughed up air and fell backwards.  
"Grrr-he's fast alright!"he thought. "But he won't prevail-i've come to far to be defeated!"

The fast fighter then went for another attack,but to his suprise Sagat catches him by the throat and lifts him upwards.

"HEEY-URKK!"cried the fighter as he was clutched in a cast iron grip.  
"Whooah!"said one of the patrons in the audience. "Now that's a neat trick!"

Sagat grinned wickedly.  
"You were good-"he said. "-but i'm better!"

And with that said,Sagat slammed several kicks into the Thai man's chest and stomach.  
After that,Sagat then let loose of him and the fighter fell on both his knees.

With his strength depleted and his body injured,Sagat's opponent could no longer fight.  
Sagat then lashed out final kick against the fighter's head which knocked him to the very ring floor.

"THE WINNER-SAGAT!"said the referee.

The crowds cheered and roared wildly to the upcoming new champion.  
But Sagat also knew the contest wasn't over quite yet.

Minutes later,after resting in a lounge room..Sagat was approached by the same announcer of the tournament.

"Hi again ."he said. "My name's Yodfa Maha. Announcer and fight promoter."

Sagat eyed the chubby man from head to toe and remained seated.  
"How-do you do."he said."I imagine I gave the crowds a good show."  
"You sure did."said Maha. "I admit even I was suprised to find a young man of your size and strength would come this far."

Sagat smirked.  
"I've trained under the best and learned much from these fights."he said. "Now-where is the one named Nuan Khan?"

Maha tensed a little to the mention of the champion's name.  
"Yeah-about that."he said. "Look uh-are you sure you still wanna fight him?

"Absolutely!"said Sagat. "What-are you saying your organization's mighty champion is too frightened to face me?"  
"Well I er-y-you see..."stammered Maha. ...Khan's...been well-pretty picky about what opponents to face these days.  
He...says he only fights the most worthy of opponents."

"And what are you saying,fat one?"said Sagat. "That I am not worthy of his time? I-I-single handedly fought my way through this contest.  
I fought and I won to the last fighter and he is all that stands between myself and the title."

Sagat's tone rose along with his very body as he stood upright and towered over the cowardly announcer.  
" -please-there's n-no need for that." he said. " can give you compensation for your efforts if that's what you wish!"

"I have no use for any money at this time!"said Sagat. "And I think my actions have made it clear enough to ..I wish to face Nuan Khan in the final match! Because if you don't-i'll not only send you back to that bastard in pieces-i'll trash this entire damn arena until he comes out! Now-DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Maha staggered backwards as beads of sweat poured down his face.  
"Y-Yes-yes quite-quite clear."he said. "Just stay there-i'll...i'll arrange the match at once."

"Good."said Sagat as he sat back down. "I'll be waiting."

Maha quickly ran out of the room and ran straight for Khan's dressing room and lounge.  
While simaltenously,he felt that he would have to change his underwear soon.

A few minutes later,another man a tall and lean thai man wearing a black suit and shades approached Sagat.  
"Yes?"said Sagat.  
"Our champion shall face you in the match, ."he said. "Even though he wanted me to inform you that you are making a terrible mistake."

Sagat snorted in annoyance just the same.  
"The only mistake he's making is delaying me."he said as he arose. "Tell him i'll meet him in the ring at once."

The man nodded and then left the room.

Minutes later,Sagat stood in the center of the ring,the crowds cheered and chanted his name.  
Just then, entered the ring as well and spoke into his microphone once again.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN."he said. "THIS-SHALL BE THE FINAL MATCH IN THE KING OF MUAY THAI TOURNAMENT.  
WE APOLOGISE FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING-BUT WE ASSURE YOU..THE BEST IS ABOUT TO COME AT LONG LAST.  
IN THIS CORNER,HE'S FOUGHT AND DEFEATED ALL OF THE COMPETITION TO GET THIS FAR-WE GIVE YOU-THE MAN CALLED SAGAT!"

The crowds roared in unison to their new soon to be champion.

"AND-IN THIS CORNER...!"began Maha.

Entering through a set of double doors was yet another Muay Thai kickboxer.  
He was as tall and every bit as muscular as Sagat ever was,but had the scars and strength of experience on his side.

His skin was a dark tan,his bald head had a single black pigtail attached to the back of his scalp,and he like Sagat wore a headband,boxing gloves and boxing shorts as well,except that his was that of a dark blue.

His bodily scars stretched across his chest,face and limbs and his face gave off an aura of seering cruelty.

"AT LONG LAST-HE HAS RISEN TO DEFEND HIS TITLE ONCE AGAIN!"said Maha.  
"HERE HE IS-THE MIGHTY PANTHER-NUAN KHAN HIMSELF!"

The crowds cheered and roared even wilder to their local champion.  
Sagat himself was not amused,for in his eyes he saw just an old scarred bastard who's title should go to newer and fresher blood.

Khan approached Sagat and Maha adressed them both.  
"Alright guys.."he said..you know the rules are set-come out and give us a good fight."  
"Leave-now."said Khan in an intense tone of hostilty.

"Uhmm..yes,yes sir!"said Maha as he then ran off out of the ring.  
"Bastards!"thought Maha. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll just kill each other!"

Khan and Sagat looked at each other straight in the eyes.  
"So..."said Khan. "...you've come a long way to get here I take it."

"That's right!"said Sagat. "I've a title to uphold-and you're in my way!"  
"You need to learn some respect-STARTING NOW!"said Khan.

The bell rang and the two fighters took up their stances,and the match began.

Sagat made the first move as he rushed in with a Tiger Knee,but to his suprise Khan blocked it off with his right fist.  
That was enough for Khan to make his move as he counterattacked and swung a high kick to Sagat's chin.

The impact was so great it sent Sagat staggering backwards and nearly off his feet.  
"HA!"said Khan."I saw your attack coming a mile away!"

Sagat shook off the blow and kept on his feet.  
"Bastard!"he thought. "I'll show him!"

But before he knew it,Khan rushed at him in turn.  
Khan took a run and jump at Sagat and did a flying kick attack at him.

"PANTHER KICK!"he shouted.  
Sagat managed to block off both of his arms just in the nick of time,but the impact of Khan's kick was so great it caused him to skid backwards across the floor.

Kahn then jumped off of his opponent and landed back on his feet.  
He then gave off a wicked sneer.  
"Humph-i've taken on fighters greater than this one. He should've taken a dive for the fight when he had the chance-now he will learn the hard way of his mistake!"

Sagat shook off the impact and kept back on his feet.  
"Arrogant bastard!"he thought. "I'll show him yet!"

Sagat charged forward and did his own attack.  
He went for his Tiger crush knee jump,but Khan himself in turn manged to block it off with another simple knee block.  
"NO!"cried Sagat as he fell to the floor,and was wide open.

"Pitiful attempt!"said Khan as he towered over Sagat. "Now you'll pay!"  
Khan was about to bring the hammer of his fist down upon Sagat.  
But then,Sagat saw an opening at Khan's legs.

He lashed out his left leg and kicked right into Khan's own left leg.

Khan began to lose his footing,which left him open instead.  
"NOW-TIGER UPPER!"cried Sagat as he rocketed upwards and clocked the Muay Thai king in the chin and face with his powerful uppercut.

Khan flew backwards and crashed to the floor.  
Sagat arose and it seemed he may had won the match,but he wasn't at all suprised as he saw the Thailand giant slowly arise.  
"You-you hurt me!"he spat as he wiped the bloode from his lip.

"Yes,and there's a lot more where that came from-starting now!"said Sagat as he got back to his fight stance.  
Khan was enraged,but he got back into his fight stance and the match began again.

The pair collided with each other and then traded off blows into each other.

Khan punched Sagat in the face and caused his very handband to fly off.  
Sagat countered with a knee to Khan's abdomen and then spun around with a turn elbow into the side of his side.

Khan then rushed forward and did a Rising knee to Sagat's chest.  
"PANTHER STRIKE!"shouted Khan as he slammed a barrage of punches into Sagat's face and chest and finished the attack with a massive turn kick that sent Sagat crashing to the floor.

"OH MAN!"cried one of the patrons. "He may have got him-Sagat may be done for!"

Sagat was down,but not out yet.  
His vision blurred as he saw the Thai fighter stand before him and raise his gloved fists in the air.  
"YES-KHAN-KHAN!"he shoouted. "Once again,I am the champion-YES-KHAN!"

Sagat sneered in rage.  
"I've come to far to let it end this way!"he thought. "I shall-defeat him-or die trying!"

Suddenly,Sagat felt an intense gow of energy welling up inside him.  
"What-what is this?"he thought as he pulled off his gloves.

A fiery form of orange energy was glowing from his fists.  
He had heard of such a power that existed in such fighters from the old wise men from the local temples.  
It was the ki energy-the energy of a fighter who had reached their potential of power and strength.

"I wonder-if I can use this against Khan."he thought. "One way to find out!"

Sagat then stood up again and began to charge the fiery energy within his fists and took aim at Khan.

Khan turned around just in time to see Sagat take aim at him with the ki energy.  
"What-what are you doing..?"said Khan puzzled.

The answer came in folds as Sagat threw both fists forward and a single large blast of energy came flying from his fists.  
Sagat's ki blast in the form of a sort of boomerang came flying at Khan and before he knew it he was hit head on by the blast of energy.

Khan fell completely backwards and there Sagat saw his chance to attack once again.

Sagat ran at Khan and went into another Tiger Knee into Khan's chest,and then followed it up with a high kick to Khan's head.

Blood and sweat exploded from Khan's very being as he was pummeled several times by Sagat's merciless force.

Khan then crashed to the floor and was nearing exhaustion.  
"I-I am not...not done-yet!"he squeaked.  
"Oh..yes you are!"said Sagat.

He then brought down on final punch that completely knocked out the Muay Thai king.  
It was over at last,Sagat had won the tournament,he was the new champion!

"Hoo boy!"said Maha as he re-entered the ring. "Well at least one of them's through in this business."  
The announcer spoke into his microphone once more.

"THE WINNER-BY KNOCKOUT-SAGAT HIMSELF!"he called.

The crowds roared wildly and chanted and yelled his name in unison.  
Thailand had at long last a new champion-and Sagat was name.

Sagat was handed a solid gold trophy belt that had the words.  
"STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THAILAND" emblemized across it.

Sagat placed the belt on and raised his fists in the air proudly.  
He was now at last champion-he truly felt unstoppable now!

Days later,Nuan Khan himself left his home and Thailand itself in failure and disgrace.  
He felt truly defeated for the first time ever and vowed to never let anyone see his face ever again.

It was unknown to anyone,even Sagat where the defeated champion exiled himself to.  
But it mattered not,Sagat was the King of Muay Thai now,he was the national hero of his country.

For the next several years Sagat continued to train his body,taking on anyone who dared to challenge him and even fought various tigers and wild animals in the forest like the tigers and jaguars of the wild.  
Sagat also practiced and honed his projectile move he used on Khan and called it the Tiger Shot,and even learned to harness and charge it's energy into even larger and more powerful procetiles which he called the Tiger Cannon.

He also found that not only did he gain more scars on his body from experience,but he also found that his very had of hair was receding due to age and stress of the battles he fought.  
But it mattered little to him,he felt this would be a fitting form of transformation to him. He would truly go down in history as a great fighter.

SAGAT:PRESENT DAY.  
"I fought many greater opponents than that fool Khan in the years to come. I felt I was invincible-but..I would soon discover that even the mightiest of fighters would succumb to an injury or blow that they would never dream of.

FLASHBACK TO THE 1970s..

Another contest for the King of Muay Thai tournament was held and Sagat defended his title against the finalist of the match.  
He was a medium and well muscled fighter from Japan who was known in his homeland as a great fighter of many styles and skills.

His name was Gou Hibiki and he entered the latest tourney to take the title from Sagat.

Sagat would not dare turn down the challenge just as Khan tried to,he welcomed all challenges.

And the match began,Sagat and Gou duked it out in the ring.  
Gou used his style of karate and Muay Thai and put up a decent fight against Sagat,but he soon learned that Sagat was a human engine of destruction.

Sagat landed a hard Tiger Knee into Gou's abdomen and then grabbed ahold and slammed knee after knee into his chest.

Gou could feel his stamina fading away from the attacks,but he vowed not to give in.

He then tried to break free from the giant's grasp,but Sagat then slammed a hard punch into Gou's head,knocking him down.

Once he was down,Sagat then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him upwards.  
"Any last words before your defeat,Hibiki?"said Sagat.

Gou snapped out of his daze and then landed a kick into the side of Sagat's head,allowing him to break free.

"Just this-prepare yourself!"said Gou as he launched forward and did a flying kick right into Sagat's face.

The kick was so great it literally caused Sagat's right eye to explode in a gash of blood.  
"AAAAHH!"cried Sagat as he clutched his right eye in sheer and intense pain.  
"MY EYE!"he called. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE?"

Gou landed on his feet and was suprised at what he did.  
But before he could land another attack,Sagat launched back in an attack of fury and rage.  
He slammed his left fist into Gou's chest,knocking him backwards and then he slammed a high kick to his very head.

"TIGER-CANNON!"shouted Sagat as he launched the move that would finish him off.  
The blast was so great it sent Gou crashing into one of the ring poles.

But to everyone's suprise and horror Gou laid there dead,his very neck and body broken from the impact of Sagat's deadly attacks.

"FATHER!"cried someone in the ring,while everyone else in the crowd cheered once again to their reigning champion of might and power.

Minutes later,Sagat was taken to intensive care while the late Gou Hibiki and his son were escorted out of the ring.

The local doctor did all he could for Sagat's eye.  
He then placed a thick bandage over it and then a single black eyepatch to cover it.  
"I'm afraid your..opponent really did a number on you there ."he said. "You may very well have lost your right eye for life."

Sagat arose from the bed and looked in a nearby mirror.  
"Mmm..well,it matters not."he said. "It somehow completes my appearnce-as a true warrior."

A year later he took many local Thai fighters under his wing and trained them hard in his kickboxing style.  
Chief amongst them was a local wild youth who Sagat was impressed by his street fights in the same Thai Style.  
His name was Adon and under Sagat's guidance the youth grew to a mighty fighter of his own nature and style.

Adon used a style he patterned after the Jaguar.  
And he used the Jaguar style well as he used it to finsih off an opponent in the ring.

He then turned to Sagat who smiled proudly at his star student.  
Adon grinned and nodded.

The pair of them fought and defeated many opponents in the several thai tournaments that were held each year.  
Sagat and his dojo seemed unstoppable,but Sagat himself started to feel a sense of boredom from the lack of true competition from fighters he found inferior to his own strength and skill.

Just then,whilst training in his own newly built dojo on the edge of town,he was approached by a group of men who were from different countries.  
They also wore a set of matching black suits and shades with them.  
The lead man a man with dark blonde hair and a moustache approached him.

" ?"he said. "We represent a single business empire who is greatly interested in your ability as a fighter."  
"Hmmm.."said Sagat as he towered over the group of men. "So...who wants to know exactly?

The lead man handed Sagat a single envelope,it had the symbol of a skull with wings stamped over it.  
"Just read the contents inside and then come to the adress inside,we'll fill you in later."

Sagat took the letter and the men left the dojo in their black rolls royce.  
"Huh?"said Adon."What was that all about master?"  
"Search me."said Sagat as he tore open the letter. "Mind as well find out."

Sagat sat down in a nearby sofa and read what the letter said.  
"Hmmm..yes I see."said Sagat. "Adon,run the dojo while i'm away. I..have some business to attend to.

Minutes later,Sagat took a cab to the next town and found himself before a giant warehouse building with a pair of thick double steel and wood doors before him.  
"Hmmm..I wonder what this is about exactly?"he thought."One way to find out I suppose."

Sagat walked up to the door and pounded on the door.  
A single window slit then popped open and someone in the darkness took a gander at him.  
"What the hell you want,holmes?"said someone with an american accent.

Sagat waved the letter to the door's occupant.  
"I was..invited here that's what."he said.  
"Oh yeah,the boss man's invite."said the man behind the door. "Yeah,sure i'll let you in-just gimme a minute."

The window slammed shut and Sagat could hear the sound of locks and chains being undone.  
After that,the door creaked open and Sagat found utter darkness within.

"Well..what the hell you waitin'for man-christmas?"said the same voice. "Get your ass in here-we ain't got all day here!"

Sagat sneered in annoyance and entered.

Once inside,the door slammed shut behind him.

Lights then flashed on and Sagat found someone standing before him.  
He was a tall and muscled man of african american stature,dressed in blue and grey sweats,but not as tall as Sagat.

"And..you are?"said Sagat.  
"Name's Balrog dude."said the man. "But enough about me for now-you say some of the boss's men invited you here?  
"Yes,they told me everything in the letter..anything else I should know?"said Sagat.

Balrog scratched the side of his head.  
"Well..if you want some answers,you'd better head on down with me."he said.  
"Just remember,one eye-no funny business,got it?"

Sagat nodded.  
"Good,i'm happy we have an understanding."said Balrog. "Now come on,follow me."

Balrog lead Sagat down through a corridor of metal tunnels until at last they came across a door marked FIGHT ROOM before them.

"Okay eh-baldy."said Balrog. "Get ready-cause eh-it's not gonna be pretty in here-heh-heh."

The boxer shoved open both doors and then lead Sagat inside.

Once there,they were in a large and sprawling room that had bleecher seats all around the room and a single fighting ring was within it's center.  
And in the ring,there was a pair of fighters facing each other.

"Yeah,I knew it,the boss man's training some new recruits."said Balrog. "Uh..yeah..Sagat man? Just stay right there,we'll get you in a minute."

Sagat looked down at the floor,there was stains of blood all across the floor.  
He then looked up at who exactly was in the ring.

On one side was a lean and muscular fighter whose long blonde hair was braided into a single pigtail.  
He wore a white metal mask and weilded a claw glove on his right hand.  
His style of clothing was similar to that of a spanish bullfighter.

His opponent on the other side was another lean and muscular man.  
He was bald,had a scar across his right cheek and wore a set of black and green army duds and weilded a single foot long hunting knife.

"BEGIN!"called a voice behind the ring.  
"Hmmm...just in time for a fight eh?"thought Sagat. "This should be interesting."

The masked fighter made the first move as he sprinted forward and launched his body into a rollerball attack at the soldier.  
"GAH!"cried the soldier as he tried to leap away,but was too late as his right arm was scratched by the spaniard's claw.

The soldier fell back against the ring ropes and wiped the blood off his arm.  
The bullfighter then jumped back to his feet again and snickered wickedly.

"First blood,senior."he said in an arrogant tone.  
"Hrrrgh-last blood will be mine,you bastard!"said the soldier.

The soldier then in turn sprinted and lunged forward with his very knife.  
But to his horror,the bullfighter dodged it and then tripped up the soldier with his right foot.

The soldier stumbled and fell against the other set of ring ropes.  
He then swung around and tried for another swing of his knife,but the spaniard simply swiped his claw again and knocked the knife out of his hand.

"AAKK-NO!"cried the soldier.  
"Si,you lose your fangs."said the bullfighter.  
"Now you lose your life."

The spaniard made his comment true as he then lunged his very claw into the man's abdomen,and very deep at that.

Sagat slightly cringed at what he saw,but gave it no thought.  
The bullfighter then pulled his claw from the man's now penetrated gut and dark blood red erupted from it.  
"So..so damn-cold."was all the man could muster as he fell to the floor and within a single minute was dead.

"Well done,Vega."said the same voice behind the ring in total darkness.  
"Even though you've killed all the local cuthraots,you are now welcome to join my oreganization.  
The man known as Vega bowed and then removed his mask,revealling a very handsome man's face of vain beauty.

"Gracias,senior."he said. "Though I admit their skills and weapons were inferior to my own-I look forward to serving you as well as the hopes that you find me a worthy opponent."

"All in good time,Vega."said the voice. "All in good time.  
Now-onto new business. ,are you still there?"

"Uhm..yes I am here."said Sagat. "Where do I-?"  
"Oh yes,just step around the ring and come this way,i've been expecting you."  
Sagat nodded and then started to walk around the ring.

He gave no further glance at Vega who was still standing in the ring,but Vega himself eyed the bald giant with a sudden feeling of disgust.  
"Ughhh...what a truly ugly excuse for a fighter."he thought. "The master wishes to recruit this scarred giant?"

Sagat walked around till he found a man,draped in the shadows of the room.  
He was sitting in a single throne chair and Balrog was standing beside him.

"Vega."said the stranger. "Go take a rest for now-I have business to attend to."  
"Very well,senior."said Vega as he then bowed and took his leave.

"Hmmm..bold fighter."said Sagat. "But a truly narcistic one at that."  
"Aw,don't mind Vega there man."said Balrog. "He's just plain full himself-pretty boy prick and all."  
"Your opinions matter little here Balrog."said the man in darkness. "However,I do concur about Vega at this time.  
Anyhow,allow me to introduce myself ."

The man arose from his throne and emerged from the shadows.  
He was taller than Balrog,and his upper frame of muscles was draped in a black cloak.  
His head was adorned with a single red and black general's hat and his very face not only gave off a visage of cruelty,but his very eyes glowed with an equally dark energy.

Sagat couldn't tell what to make of the man,but he knew he wanted something from him,so he had to find out what exactly.

"I..am Lord Bison,master of Shadowloo!"he said. "And I am here to make you and offer you can't refuse!"

PRESENT DAY:"That..was when my life began to really take a turn to the dark side when I met arch bastard Bison himself!"

Whilst Sagat was still lost in thought and remininancing,a pair of frightened technicians watched through several monitors.  
"It's..it's no good!"said the man on the right. "He's taken out all our best operatives,we even empowered them up with our technology!"  
"But we can't let it end like this now!"said the man on the left. "The boss man will have our very hides if we don't subdue him somehow!"

The man on the right saw a bright red button which was marked PURGE upon it.  
"Than-than we've got no choice."he said. "We've got to use the purge at once!"

"Are-are you sure?"said the man on the left. "It's..still in the experimental stages."  
"I said we have no choice,we've got to stop him or this experiment falls apart!"

The man then slammed the button with his open palm and something started to occur.

At the end of the room,a single pair of large double doors suddenly exploded apart.  
"Eh?"said Sagat as he than snapped out of his thoughts.

Emerging from the white clouds of smoke and dust stoof a gargantuan creature of muscle.  
It was taller and larger than Sagat and was hunched over. It's skin was a dark color of brown and chains and wires were wrapped around it's very massive limbs.  
And it's only clothing was that of a set of grey shorts.

It's head was bald,but a single metal bolt stood upright atop it's skull.  
It's eyes were a glowing red and thick puffs of smoke from it's nostrils.

"Who-or what are you?"said Sagat. "P-P-PURGE!"called the creature. "PURGE SHALL WASTE YOU!"

Sagat sneered in disgust.  
"Huh,and Vega always called me ugly behind my back eh?"he said. "Very well..purge if you want to join the floor like the others-I volunteer in pummeling you!"

Purge then raised it's massive fists and slammed them to the ground,causing the very room to shake.  
It then charged like a sheer wild animal at Sagat,ready to do some major harm to him.

Would Sagat be able to best this monster-can he?

NEXT:THE BATTLE SCARS STORY REACHES IT'S CONCLUSION AS SAGAT NOT ONLY FACES THE MONSTROUS CRETIN KNOWN AS PURGE,BUT HIS FLASHBACK TALE REACHES IT'S CONCLUSION AS WELL! SEE HOW IT ALL COMES TOGETHER AS SAGAT CONCLUDES HIS ORIGIN TALE! SEE YOU THERE!


	3. Chapter 3

BATTLE SCARS CHAPTER 3:THE CONCLUSION!

Sagat took his fight stance once more just as the creature called Purge took a mad dash at him.

Purge made a savage howl and then charged at Sagat like an angry rhinocarous.  
And once the beastly creature got close enough,Sagat unleashed several hard punches and kicks at the monster.

Purge felt his face and head get pummeled by Sagat's sudden force,but Sagat found that was still standing.  
"Eh?"said Sagat.  
Purge shook it off and then suddenly rammed his very head into Sagat's face,knocking him backwards.

Sagat felt the full force of gravity pull him to the floor as he then crashed with a loud thud.

Purge laughed wickedly as he towered over Sagat.  
"You-you-won't hurt-Puuuuurrge!"stuttered the creature. "B-But-Puuurge will-will hurt-YOU!"

Sagat was about to get back up again,but he suddenly felt the heavy and sharp blow of Purge's massive arms and fists swing down upon him.  
Purge had him pinned to the floor as he continued to dish out a severe punishment upon his opponent.

"ALRIGHT!"said scientist 1. "He's down-we've done it-we've beated Sagat-the master will be so pleased!"  
"Yes quite."said scientist 2.

Purge towered menacingly over Sagat and was about to close in for the kill.  
All the while it happened,Sagat was experiencing one final flashback in his life as a martial arts warrior.

"This...wouldn't be the first time I ever experienced a defeat of any kind."he thought.  
FLASHBACK-FINAL!

arose from his throne chair and approached Sagat.  
"I..have a propsition for you,and you alone Sagat."he said. "And it would help a great deal with your pursuit as a fighter and hopefully a master in your own right."

"Hmmm..I see..go on."said Sagat.  
"I just recently purchased the rights to an underground fighting club."said Bison.  
"After recenlty viewing the battles of such events between street fighters both public and criminal,I was inspired to create a tournament of my own combining the two altogether.

I have named my contest the Street Fighter's World Warrior tournament. It shall be a contest where only the truly strong and skilled survive!  
And you-Sagat-shall be my first reigning champion of the contest."

"Me..?"said Sagat. "Well ah..Mr..Bison-I am flattered...but..why me exactly?"  
"Oh,I still recall seeing you in that King of Muay Thai contest years ago."said Bison. "I knew you had the full potential,but..I decided to wait until you made a true scarred warrior of yourself-and it seems that you have at that. You are bold,ruthless and truly powerful in the fight ring you call home."

Sagat smiled.  
"What you say may be true."said Sagat. "But..can you provide me with a truly worthy fighter in this contest?  
"Well..you know how it is with contests."said Bison. "The one who makes it to the finals is truly the strongest right?"  
"Yes,true."said Sagat. "Very well..it sounds..very bold and brash in it's way-but I have been itching for new challenges.  
I accept your-proposition."

Bison grinned wickedly.  
"Very good,Sagat."he said. "Very good-together-we shall dominate the world of fighters!"

Within a couple of weeks,the first ever World Warrior contest was held in a public location.  
A large abandoned warehouse in Hong Kong where a large fighting ring and bleechers were built within it.

Many spectators around the world came to watch as many international fighters duked it out for global supremacy in the fighting world.

Once the contest began,many elimination matches came and went between many skilled fighters.  
In the end,only two remained,one was a large karate fighter named Udo and the other was a large and muscular american kickboxer named Keith.

In the final matches,Adon's star pupil faced Keith.  
Within minutes,Adon overpowered Keith and left the fighter with a set of broken limbs.

The crowds cheered wildly at the display of rage and power within the ring.

It was then down to Sagat and Udo.  
The bell rang and the match began.

Udo made his first move as he did a flying thrust spin kick that sent Sagat falling against the ring ropes.  
Sagat shook off the impact and immediately fought back as he fired a large Tiger Shot at the karate thug.

Udo was hit several times by Sagat's Tiger shot barrage.  
Sagat then saw his chance as he leapt forward and did a flying Tiger Kick right into Udo's head.

The fight then went on for several minutes until Sagat overpowered the karate fighter.  
Sagat stood triumphantly over Udo,who was completely unconscious and bleeding inwardly from some very savage beatings that Sagat himself gave him.

It was over,Sagat was now the champion of the WW contests.

Bison nodded in approval.  
"Good."he thought. "Sagat will be contact point for the attraction of many street fighters..and my true plans can begin through them.

Within the next several years and several WW tourneys later,Sagat maintained his title in the street fighter world.  
But he also soon discovered that defeat can come for anyone when they least expect.

WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT 87.  
"Sir."said a dark suited lackey."The Final Fight of the World Warrior tournament is about to commence,do you wish to attend?"  
Bison sneered in irritation. "These contests have begun to bore me lately i'm afraid."he said. "Sagat has made such short work of all his opponents."  
"This could be different sir."said the lackey. "A lone Shotokan Karate fighter named Ryu has reached the finals convincingly. He could give the champion a decent match."

"Hmmm..very well."said Bison. "Very well."

Bison and his men watched as Sagat and a single japanese youth dressed in a white karate gi approached each other in the ring.  
The match then begun and the two fighters duked it for several minutes.

At the height of the battle,Ryu went into his hurricane kick attack,but Sagat blocked it off with his massive arms.  
"Ryu."said Sagat. "You are the greatest challenge this tournament could bring me?" Sagat then grinned wickedly. "PATHETIC!"

Ryu then landed on his feet and charged up and then fired his Hadouken fireball.  
"HADOUKEN!"he cried.  
Whilst simaltenously,Sagat fired his Tiger Shot at Ryu.

The two ki energy projectiles collided each other and a large explosion of ki energy erupted between them.  
But to Ryu's horror,the explosion also caused Sagat's Tiger Shot to fire through and Ryu was knocked completely backwards by the force and impact of it.

Ryu skidded backwards on his very feet across the ring,but managed to keep himself from falling out of the ring.  
Sagat then came charging at Ryu and attempted to do his Tiger Knee upon him.  
"This fight is over!"he called.

But before Sagat knew it,Ryu unleashed his own inner ki within and launched a last minute suprise attack upon him.  
"I-WILL NOT-LOSE!"called Ryu as he unleashed a fiery charged Shoryuken uppercut against the kickboxer.

"SHORYUKEN!"shouted Ryu as his very fist violently scrapped across Sagat's chest.  
The result was so powerful it caused scarlet blood to erupt from Sagat's chest and abdomen.

Sagat then crashed to the floor and was out cold,and a single giant blood drenched scar was scrapped across his very chest.

The match was over,Ryu Hoshi himself was now the winner.

When Sagat awoke,he was in a single hospital room,his very chest was bandaged from what had happened.  
"What-what happened?"Sagat said aloud. "Did..that-that boy do this to me?"

The next few days when Sagat was released from the hopsital he approached Bison himself once again.  
"I..I have failed you,master."he said. Bison stared hard at Sagat with his pitch black eyes.  
"For the moment yes."said Bison. "But...your-defeat has helped me make some new decisions about the current state of this tournament.  
I suggest you return to your home and await further orders..for now. Is that clear Sagat?"

"Yes-yes quite clear."said Sagat.  
"Good,now if you'll excuse me."said Bison as he turned from Sagat and entered through a single door in the shadows of the room.

Sagat just sneered at Bison's back,and then walked out of the very warehouse itself and then returned to his home and dojo in Thailand.

Once there,he was met with Adon and his other pupils.  
"Master?"said Adon. "Will-will you be all right?"

Sagat said nothing and simply frowned,he couldn't even look at his pupils without feeling the shame of defeat.  
But then,he made a decision.  
"Adon..!"he said. "..until further notice-I place the care of our students to you."

"Me?"said Adon. "But what are you-?"  
"DO NOT QUESTION ME,ADON!"snapped Sagat. "I..I have much to think about! Until then,I suggest you all leave me be-unless you forfeit your very lives!"

Sagat then turned and left the dojo and went off into the nearby jungles to meditate his loss.  
Adon grunted in disgust.  
"Old bastard!"he spat. "Who needs him anymore anyways?"

Whilst the next few days in the jungle,Sagat meditated and healed his scars and loss.  
He then removed the bandages and it had shown that even though his wounds had healed,he was left with a giant reminder of his loss at the hands,at the very fist of Ryu Hoshi himself.

Sagat vowed to face and defeat the one who stole his very title and honor at that contest.  
He then trained day and night,learning new fight moves and even one that was similar the move that Ryu defeated him with-a sharp and powerful uppercut he called the Tiger Blow.

But whilst he trained,he was approached and defeated again by another karate fighter who was also the son of the man he killed years ago...Gou Hibiki.  
He was even approached by Adon who now deemed Sagat unworthy to be a Muay Thai fighter.

But Sagat was able to defeat him in turn and sent Adon back whence he came from.  
Unfortunately,Adon hated Sagat more than ever that day,and still vowed to be a greater fighter than he was.

Sagat may have had two defeats,but he vowed to still face the one named Ryu,and on that day it came at last.

Upon his travels,he encountered Ryu in a field in Australia and their fated rematch began.

The two fought again for several hours,until at last Sagat found that his new moves were more powerful than Ryu's ever were.

He had defeated him at last,but Sagat came to the realization that Ryu had let him win,for Sagat's mind was filled with a savage hatred.  
His victory was hollow and Sagat felt he had won nothing.

Later on however,Sagat learned that Ryu's power was a result of the Dark Hadou which momentarilly possessed Ryu.  
Sagat then came to the realization that true rivals must not be blinded by hatred or rage or be seduced by it.

He then discovered Bison's true intentions and went off to confront Bison to make sure he would not interfere with his true battle with Ryu.

But once he found Bison himself once again,he found that the evil warlord was facing off against what appeared to be Ryu under the control of the Dark Hadou once again.  
Sagat witnessed Ryu overcoming the darkness and then overpowering Bison in the end.

The thai fighter was pleased that Ryu himself had come a long way,and he himself vowed that he would strive on to be a great fighter once more.

END FLASHBACK.

Sagat's eye snapped open just as the massive monster was about to come crashing down upon his intended victim.  
"RRAAAGHH!"cried Purge as he then swung down his monstrous hands of destruction.  
Sagat then side rolled out of the way and then sommersaulted out of harm's way just as the brute's fists came crashing throuhg the concrete floor.

Sagat then got back to his feet,and this time he was ready for the monster.  
"NO-not now!"said scientist 1.

"My turn,monster!"said Sagat with a smirk.

Sagat then charged up a full Tiger Cannon blast with his very fists and launched it right into the creature's very eyes.  
The projectile hit Purge in the face so hard that one of his eyes burst apart and blood erupted from it.

"AAARRGGH-Purge hit!"he cried.  
"Good,because I have lots more where that come from."said Sagat as he rushed at the creature.

Sagat then launched a Tiger Genocide and slammed a very hard knee to Purge's chest and then followed it up with a Tiger Blow that sent the monster crashing backwards.  
He then saw another opening and then launched a Tiger Raid and slammed Purge twice as hard with a barrage of flying kicks.

The last kick sent the creature flying into a large eletrical conduit box.

The resulting impact caused Purge to recieve a massive shock of electricity,and a giant flash of it erupted from it as well.

While back inside the hidden control room,the very lights went out at the same time.  
"DAMN!"said scientist 2. "Quick-emergency power!"

Scientist 1 slammed a hidden button and the lights came back on again.  
"Hell-now what do we do?"he said. "I..I think we'd better make haste before he finds out we're here!"said scientist 1.

But before they knew it,the very wall above them exploded in a fiery blast of ki energy,casuing chunks of debris to fall upon them in a giant cloud of dust.  
"What-what the hell is going on now?"said scientist 1.

Emerging from the dust was Sagat himself as he stood atop their very control panel.  
"S-Sagat!"he said.  
"None other."said Sagat in a very upset and menacing tone as he then stepped down.

The cowardly scientist looked over to see his fellow crony sprawled out on the floor and unconscious to boot.  
Sagat then grabbed the remaining scientist by the throat and lifted him upwards to face him.  
"WHO-ARE YOU PEOPLE?"he shouted in the little man's face. "And why did you send those-cretins after me?"

"Gahh-you-you won't get anything outta me,bastard!"said the scientist as he struggled within Sagat's grasp.  
Sagat saw that he was trying to reach for what appeared to be a tablet of some kind.

He then threw the cretin against a wall.  
"Bah-if you think you're going to waste your life because of me-think again!"he said. "I grow tired of this debacle!  
I might have gotten a good workout from it-and then some-but I must return to my home-to rest. And whoever you are working for-Bison or otherwise-tell them I am not interested!"

Sagat then leapt back down through the hole he made and landed safely on some stacked crates.  
He then found a pair of double doors,pushed them open and he left into the darkness of night.  
Scientist 1 breathed a sigh of relief from what had happened.  
"Ughh-whatta bastard he truly he is."he thought. "But...what I am going to tell the boss about this-and how we actually failed in obtaining Sagat's DNA?"

Suddenly,the little coward heard something crack behind him.  
He then swung around to see that his fellow scientist now laid dead,his very neck was broken.

"Lou?"said the scientist. "GAAAAHH-he's dead!"  
"No shit,sherlock."said a voice behind him.

The researcher turned to see someone standing atop the control panel just as Sagat did.  
It was another street fighter,except that this one was female.

She had dark brown hair fashioned into a pair of odd ponytails and she wore a strange battle costume of dark purple and white.  
The scientist knew who she was.

"J-Juri-Han."said the scientist. "But-what are you doing here?"  
"Well,I hate to tell you this,Fred."she said in a mocking tone. "But the boss man saw all that occured-and since you failed-I gotta kill ya."

"What?"said Fred. "No-no please-I swear I didn't tell Sagat anything,and I won't tell anyone anything-I SWEAR!"  
"Aw,quit yer baby bawlin'will ya?"said Juri. "Now-be a good boy and take a run already will ya?"

Fred didn't plead for another word,he simply jumped up and ran for the exit.  
But before he could make it,he felt his very neck snap in two from Juri's massive kick move that she unleashed on him.

"Feh-too damn slow."she said as she saw Fred fall to the floor and simply die.

She then looked over at the monitors of the control room and saw where all the fighter clones that Sagat had fought with.  
With Purge and the others defeated,their very forms began to fall apart and lose form.

They all decomposed into a gooey and hideous mess of chemical substances.  
"EEEYUUUCK!"said Juri. "The boss man and his men sure know how to make'em-unstable that is."

Juri than was about to leave and saw the letters S.I.N emblemized across one of the metal doors.  
"Feh-if I didn't get paid for this outfit and what they did for me to begin with."she thought. "Ah well.."

Juri then exited from the warehouse and saw Sagat walking off far into the distance.  
"Like it or not, ."she thought. "We'll met again with you,Ryu and the best and worst of the rest.  
My boss will see to it,personally."

Juri then walked away from the warehouse and then took out a small pocket detonator from her belt.  
She then pressed the button on it and the entire warehouse blew up in a ball of flame.

Days later,and back in Thailand..

Sagat continued his training deep within the jungles of his homeland.  
He then also came to the realzation full well that his scars are not a disfigurement but marks of his experience in the battle arena.  
And he knew that experiences,especially good ones can led to a better form of enlightenment for anyone.

THE END-TILL THE NEXT TOURNAMENT THAT IS.

I hope you all enjoyed this short fic,just as I did writing it.  
Also,I promise you all that I will continue with my other SF WIP fanfic entitled "STRONGER"  
Not to mention another new fighting game fic once I get some new chapters of it established.  
What will it be you ask? You'll see later this summer. See you all again.


End file.
